


Swimming Lessons

by SamanthaGlow



Category: Star W, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Breasts, F/M, High School, Intercrural Sex, Large Breasts, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Rey (Star Wars), Professor Ben Solo, Professors, Rape/Non-con Elements, Students, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teacher Ben, Teacher Ben Solo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Masturbation, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Virgin Rey (Star Wars), swimsuit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaGlow/pseuds/SamanthaGlow
Summary: Rey's swimsuit is too small, but her teacher doesn't seem to mind.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 157





	Swimming Lessons

“Mooooooom! Rey is trying to steal my clothes again!”

Rey's foster mom's heavy and angry steps echo in the staircase, then a few seconds later, the door of the room bangs against the wall.

“What are you doing, Rey? Who told you you could steal from _my daughter_?” asks Kaydel viciously.

As if Rey needs yet another reminder that she’s not part of the family.

Rey is still standing near the door, her arms crossed around her chest in a protective stance. “I’m not stealing anything, I was just asking Kira if she could lend me a swimsuit.” Rey’s voice is quiet. She knows better than trying to antagonize her foster mother.

Kira is lying on the bed, with her brand new Mac Book and velvet blanket on her legs. She watches Rey from behind her blond fringe, a pout of disgust on her pretty face. "Why should I lend you anything? Eww, I don’t want you to wear my swimsuit.”

“I agree with her” says Kaydel. “Swimsuits are clearly for recreational activities.”

Her foster mom knows perfectly well the rules of the foster program. Leisure apparels depend on the willingness of the foster family. Needless to say that Rey never receives anything. All of her clothes are Kira’s old ones.

Fortunately, Rey knows just enough about the program’s rules too: “It’s for school, swimming lessons start tomorrow.”

And seeing the look on Kaydel’s face, she knows she's been had. From her 5ft 9, her foster mom towers Rey, and her gaze is everything but friendly. She is a beautiful woman, nice and pleasant towards everyone.

Everyone except Rey, that is to say.

With a sigh so deep that her blond hair moves out of her face, Kaydel looks at her daughter "Kira, just give her an old swimsuit."

“But mom…” whimpers Kira, and Rey feels like she had the same discussion a hundred time.

She always has to beg her foster family whenever she needs anything.

"Just give her your oldest swimsuit", and with that last sentence, Kaydel turns around and go down the stairs.

Rey is still waiting by the door, standing awkwardly while her foster sister gets up and goes digging into her walk-in closet. Throughout the whole process, Kira is complaining, mumbling that she never wanted to have a poor kid in her family to begin with, and that it is so unfair.

That too, Rey feels like she has heard it a million times.

When she finally goes back to her room, she's holding Kira worn-out swimsuit in her hands. Her bed squeaks when she sits down, and despite the lack of natural light inside the room, she can still see that the white two pieces bathing suit is too small for her.

Rey is not taller than Kira, but she is definitely curvier. Whereas Kira has a model look, Rey's ass and chest are definitively bigger. It's definitively a challenge to fit into Kira's clothes, and she had ripped trousers more than once. But her foster mom categorically refuses to spend money on Rey's clothes.

Kaydel does keep the foster program’s checks every month, though.

Rey stands up and undresses, then tries the worn-out swimsuit. The bottom is clearly very old, but luckily it works in her favour: it's loose enough to hold her bottom, even if her ass is quite big.

However, the top is too small: the two triangles are barely containing her boobs which are close to overflowing. Even if she tries to stretch the fabric, the coverage is not sufficient enough. Rey feels uncomfortably exposed.

Usually, Kira's clothes help her blend in with the crowd: in her high school, she's the poor foster kid who's always wearing second-hand clothes. But this swimsuit is too revealing, and Rey doesn't like it.

And on top of that, tomorrow is the first swimming lesson.

And Rey doesn’t know how to swim.

The following day, when the bell at the end of the 2nd-period rings, Rey is ready.

She did bring the swimsuit, but she doesn't think she will need to use it. She is going to pretend that she is PMSing.

According to what she has heard from the seniors, Ms Braxton is lenient with her girl students. Maybe because she's a woman herself, she usually allows students to stay on the bleacher.

Rey puts her books in her bag and quickly exits the classroom. As usual, she's alone: it's been over 5 months since she moved into Coruscant, and she's yet to make any friends.

She didn't have any choice in her relocation: her foster family just moved here, and Rey had to say goodbye to her friends, Finn and Rose. God knows how hard it is for an introvert like Rey to make new friends. Finn and Rose were the only good things in her life, and she misses them terribly.

In Coruscant High School, everything revolves around the image: the students with the latest fashion are the most popular ones. Rey, with her old clothes, her worn-out Converses and her brown bag from Target, is at the bottom of the social ladder.

On the contrary, Kira is at the top. With her skinny figure and her blond hair, she already had lots of friends and a boyfriend.

Rey quickly stops by her locker and picks up her gym bag. Then she goes to the gymnasium, with heavy steps.

If she's lucky, in a few minutes, she will be seated cosily while the rest of the class is getting wet: there’s absolutely no way she is wearing the tiny swimsuit today.

The smell of chlorine reaches her nose long before she finally pushes the door. The pool is located at the back of the gymnasium with floor to ceiling windows. Most of her class is already seated in the bleacher, and Rey speeds up.

As soon as she sits, the bell rings.

Around Rey, her classmates are chatting excitedly: several girls are discussing swimsuits and boys. Kira is among us, and she's talking about her Chanel bathing suit. Rey knows that her foster sister bought it specifically for today.

“Oi, shut up!”

The brutal order is suddenly echoing in the gymnasium and seems to bounce on every corner of the room. Rey flinches and looks down towards the owner of the voice. A huge man is standing in front of the student, and even from above, it’s easy to see he’s massive. With his 6 ft. 5, and his strong arms, the dark-haired man is taking so much space that it's almost absurd.

From where she is, Rey can see that his hair and his eyes share the same colour: a rich and deep black. His grey sweatpants and his white shirt are surprisingly casual for a man that stand out so much.

When he speaks again, Rey notices that his voice is low and dark: "Your teacher Ms Braxton had a family emergency. I'll be your professor for the rest of the year. Lucky me."

Low whispers from her classmates are swirling around Rey's ears. Apparently, she's not the only one who thinks this guy is rude as hell. But among the quiet complains, she also hears the word "hot" and "sexy".

Rey's eyes move towards the teacher, and she squirms: he's looking at her directly. His arms are crossed on his chest, and the fabric of his shirt is straining. He almost looks like an animal ready to jump. Under the pressure of his stare, Rey quickly looks somewhere else.

A few seconds later, the teacher speaks again: “I’m Ben. I have a few rules. Please listen carefully if you don’t want to fail my class.”

Two guys are talking together at the front, and Rey doesn't even have the time to blink that the teacher is standing in front of the boys. Despite his massive frame, his moves are quick and silent.

“Get out” he spits, and his face is terrifying. The boys don’t even try to protest: they grab their bags and rush out of the room.

Rey is shaking when the teacher resumes his speech. “You will not be late. If you’re late, you’re out.” He stops talking for a few seconds then continues: “I will not tolerate any excuse to not go into the water. If you’re not swimming, you’re out.” And Rey’s bubble of hope bursts.

There is no way she would be able to convince this guy. She hears small complaints around her and thinks she's not the only one disappointed. Maybe if one of her classmates speaks up…

“If I catch someone whining about it, I’ll make sure to have them clean the bathroom. Without any sponge, just their hands. Is that clear?”

And Rey knows that she will have to confront her two biggest fears this morning: showing her body and going into the water. A cold sweat runs along her spine. She's just not ready mentally.

"You will not be graded depending on your skills but based on your learning curve. I hope my rules are clear, I will not take any questions." The teacher's voice dies in the gymnasium, and even the noise coming from the ventilation is not enough to cover the silence. Nobody is talking anymore as if the students were resigned to their fate.

The teacher nods, and his eyes move to Rey. His expression is calm, his look piercing and attentive. Rey quickly looks down, and she keeps her eyes on the floor when the teacher tells them to go change in the changing room.

Her movements are stiff, like a robot. She’s on autopilot mode. Once she's in the locker room, she undresses then quickly put on the damn swimsuit. She's doing her best to cover herself with her towel and tries not to blush when she thinks about the amount of skin showing. Some of her classmates are chatting, but the overall mood is gloomy. Rey waits until most of the girls have already left before leaving the locker room and joining the crowd near the pool. Her fingers' knuckles clamping the towel around her body are white.

Rey goes to the back of the group, trying her best to blend in. Several girls are wearing tiny swimsuits with the logo of the brand all across the fabric. Seeing other girls with small swimsuits helps Rey feeling less self-conscious.

Now that he's closer, the teacher is even taller: he's towering over the whole class. “The pool is divided into 8 lanes. I'm going to call your name, and you will move to your group and your lane number."

Rey’s anxiety level has never been so high: she is afraid to take her towel off, she is terrified of going into the water. If only she could go to the teacher and let him know she can’t swim. But he seems so irritated with the students already. He will probably ask her to get the hell out. And Rey doesn’t want to have Kaydel screaming when she comes home.

So the teacher calls the names, and Rey fidgets. The students are walking away one by one, and she hears her name: "Rey Niima, lane 1”.

As quickly as she can, Rey moves towards the pool, her towel protecting her. She feels her teacher’s gaze on her neck but keeps looking down until she reaches her group. She raises her eyes and is pleasantly surprised to see some people she's a little familiar with: Poe, who is sitting next to her in Calculus, and Jess, one of Rey's rare acquaintance.

Jess is the class president; she talks to everyone, including Rey: as soon as she sees her, she moves closer with a smile on her face. "Hi, Rey! So nice to see you." Then she notices the towel. "Are you cold? You look like you are cold, poor thing."

Rey gives a tiny smile and shakes her head. "I'm just nervous, that's all." Her group only includes five students, and nobody except Jess is talking. "Nervous? Oh, wait, I remember we talked about this class…" The girl is scratching her neck for a few seconds, then suddenly her eyes go wide. "Damn, you don't know how to swim, right?" And Rey is mortified.

Her whole group is now looking at her with pity, and she knows her entire face is red.

"Why are you chatting instead of going into the pool?" asks a deep voice from behind Rey. She turns around, and her teacher is very close, with only a few feet between them. She has to twist her neck to look at him, and his eyes are watching her closely.

"Professor, one of the group member who doesn't know how to swim." Jess says. Right away, Rey's eyes drop to the floor, and she grips her lower lip between her teeth. Great, in case some people were not aware that she is a poor and neglected foster kid, now they know.

"Who?" The question is coming from the teacher, and Jess is probably pointing at Rey because she feels the weight of his gaze on her face once again. She doesn't know if she should be grateful towards Jess because she will not drown or resentful because now she looks like an idiot.

Ben moves closer to Rey, and his voice is low when he asks: "Is it true?" Rey is blushing, but she nods anyway.

He doesn't say anything at first, just looking at her, before finally stating, "Follow me."

Because he's so tall, each step he takes is two steps for Rey, but she follows him nevertheless. They walk in silence until the back of the pool, and when they stop, Rey realizes that the pool is shallower now. She is probably going to be able to touch the bottom.

"I'm going to start the class, I'll come to check on you later." Ben gently says, and his tone is very different from before. Their eyes meet, and when Rey nods, he nods back before moving away.

In the distance, she can hear her classmates talking and the water splashing. But now that she's far, she feels a little bit more comfortable. After a quick check, it seems like everyone is busy jumping in the water or competing against each other. So Rey finally let go of her towel, and she drops it on a nearby bench.

Quickly she walks towards the pool and uses the metal stairs to go into the water: the liquid is cold, and she gets goosebumps all over. Her nipples also harden, and when the cold water reaches her stomach, she can't keep her teeth from chattering.

Rey let go of the stairs, and the water level reaches the middle of her chest. Trying to gain some warmth, she moves a little, jumping and moving her legs. Because she doesn't want to go where the water is deep, she doesn't move away from the edge and the stairs.

Five minutes later, she's a little bored when she hears someone calling: she turns and sees Poe standing on the edge of the pool. "Rey! How are you doing? Need company?" Her classmate's tone is amicable; his light brown hair is escaping his bathing cap. Rey moves closer, and she notices that Poe is looking at her intently. She follows his gaze and sees that he's looking directly at her chest. The awareness makes Rey crouch immediately in a vague attempt to hide her boobs.

"Thank you, Poe, that's okay, I'm waiting for the teacher." She says with a small voice.

But he doesn’t seem to get the message: “Nonsense, lemme help", and he begins to move quickly down the metal stairs to join her.

Before being stopped by a massive hand on his shoulder.

“Kid, can you explain why you’re not in your group?” The teacher is standing next to Poe, and his tone is icy.

Poe's head jumps: the look on his face is confused and terrified. He looks like a rabbit caught by a car's headlights. "I just wanted to help Rey" Poe replies.

Ben's grip on his shoulder must be very tight because Poe is practically jumping away from the pool. "Next time you try to help, I'll give you detention, how about that?" The smile on Ben's face is anything but nice, and Poe scurries away, back to the front of the pool.

When the teacher’s eyes move to her, Rey tries to make herself even smaller. She doesn’t want to irritate him further. “What are you doing?” he asks roughly.

Carefully, Rey replies, "I was waiting for you to come back", before lowering her eyes and crossing her arms around herself.

He doesn't reply anything and keep looking at her. Finally, he reaches for the stairs and proceeds to go into the water.

What?

He's going inside the pool?

And yes, he’s definitively going in the pool, and she should have realized that he had changed into a swimsuit, and she doesn’t know what to do, if she should move or stay still.

She decides to stay put, only moving to uncross her arms because she realized it pushes her chest up. And her boobs definitively don't need the extra attention: they stand out, just above the water, wet and shiny. The sides are spilling from the fabric, her nipples are still hard.

The water is moving as Ben gets closer.

The closer he gets, the smaller she feels.

When her teacher speaks again, he’s very near: “I think it is important that you learn the basics of swimming." His voice is intense; it caresses Rey, rolls on her skin. When she looks up, she sees that his eyes are even darker than before. "First thing to do is to learn to float on your back."

Nobody has ever bother teaching Rey how to swim: she's taken aback by his thoughtfulness. Could he actually nice deep down?

She does want to learn and begins to follow his instruction. She tries to lie down on the water's surface but quickly loses her balance.

“Here, just lie down on my hand” His huge hand is spread out just below the water's surface. Rey lies down on it, and the span of his fingers reaches her whole back. It's easier with his help, and she's quickly able to lie down and float. With a toothy smile, she looks up: Ben's eyes are watching her, and small wrinkles appear on the corner of his eyelids. It almost looks like he’s smiling.

Then his eyes move down, and his face changes.

His gaze is burning now, and Rey feels wholly exposed. Her wet skin is glistening, exhibited on display above the water, and she sees his eyes moving from her neck to her plump boobs. The hand on her back is scorching hot, a sample of the fire burning inside his eyes. His examination is too intense. Rey is hot and cold at the same time and closes her eyes.

Rey's anxiety slowly dissolves with the distant background noises fading away, the sweet rocking motion of the water and the nearby body heat of her teacher.

Ben doesn't speak, and Rey doesn't open her eyes. The moment is suspended in time, and she's afraid to break it.

She doesn't talk.

Gradually, Ben's hand moves away from her back as if he was testing Rey's ability to float on her own.

Rey doesn't move, she is still floating on her back, and she misses his hand's heat. She feels his fingers moving down her back, fingertips caressing the skin with the same lightness as the water around. His hand goes even lower until his palm meets the beginning of her ass.

And it stops.

“Why did you wear that swimsuit?” The teacher’s voice is dark, low and full of something she doesn’t understand. Rey opens her eyes and almost recoils under his stare.

“I didn’t have any choice, I don’t get any money from my foster family.” Rey replies. “It’s Kira’s old swimsuit.”

Rey breaks eye contact and looks at the ceiling. Why did he ask her about the swimsuit?

Ben doesn't say anything, but he moves his hand, and it's now cupping her ass. Rey abruptly stops breathing altogether when she feels his massive hands engulfing both her ass cheeks. Squeezing the plump skin as if testing something. Rey's lips are sealed shut, her eyes are wide and glued to the ceiling. Her heightened sensitivity makes her feel everything: his fingers sliding under the fabric, his palm rubbing her skin, his fingertips grazing her ass's crack. Slowly moving up and down between her cheeks.

A high pitched scream from the other side of the pool interrupts the scene; Rey jolts and loses her balance. She slips into the water, and when she emerges, Ben is already climbing the stairs.

Two girls are fighting over a pair of diving goggles, and Rey watches Ben breaking the fight and shouting at the girls. He seems to be far too annoyed for a simple student fight, but Rey could be wrong; she doesn't see correctly from a distance. No longer interested in her classmates’ shenanigans, Rey resumes her position on her back and enjoys the sensation of weighting nothing.

Something like ten minutes later, she hears Ben coming back. She looks at the pool's edge, and he's there, watching her.

"Wait for me in the pool after the class; you need to learn how to swim." He is about to leave when he suddenly turns back and adds, "And stop doing this position. Stay in the water".

Fortunately, most of the lesson is already over, and Rey only has to wait ten minutes before the pool is completely empty. Rey doesn't know where Ben is, but she welcomes the newfound calm of the pool. She moves to the edge and raises her hands to use it as a cushion to put her head. With the water around, if she closes her eyes, she can almost imagine she's somewhere magical. Like a warm tropical sea.

She doesn't know how long she stays in this position, but her daydream is interrupted when she feels a hard and hot body pressing on her back.

"Sorry for the wait" It's Ben's voice, low and soft, speaking near her ear. His muscular chest pushes her against the edge even more, and Rey's body is now pinned against the pool's wall.

"So you want to learn how to swim?" he asks, and his hands are gliding on the sides of her waist. Rey is feeling weak, but she doesn't know if it's because of the pool or the proximity with her teacher.

“Yes, but I-I don’t see why you need to be so close.” Rey whispers softly.

Of course, teaching someone how to swim requires some skin-ship.

But right now, their whole bodies are touching.

Ben’s hands are caressing her upper stomach, grazing her underboobs from time to time. "I need to check a few things to assess the swimming methodology you need. For example,…" His hands move up, and with the motion, Rey's swimsuit top is caught and moves up too.

The surprise movement makes Rey squeal, and Ben's hands are now on her bare tits, cupping them. "For example, it might be easier for you to float because you're big breasted" And as if he wants to test his idea, he bounces her boobs, and the motion splashes the water around. Rey whimpers, and when she looks down, she sees his huge hands teasing her boobs. His caresses are precise and his warmth is spreading on her skin. Rey’s whole body begins to shake.

"Yes, those are perfect for floating, and they also help you with boys. Am I wrong?" His question is weird; the whole situation is bizarre, with her teacher kneading her boobs methodically. Every one of his motion is unhurried, precise. As if he was used to massaging his student's tits in the pool after class. Rey is trying very hard not to moan; she never touches her breast like that.

Slowly his fingers begin to trace a wide circle around her nipples, and progressively the circle become smaller and smaller. "With those big titties, I'm sure you have guys lining up, huh, honey?"

Rey's attention is entirely focused on the fingers getting closer to her hard nipples: she doesn't realize that her teacher's hips are rolling against her butt. Ben's fingertips are almost grazing her nipples areolas, and there's something very hard pressing her bottom. But Ben's tone is relentless: "Your teacher is asking you a question, Rey."

Because of his hands and his massive body crowding her, it's very hard to think, let alone talk, but Rey tries anyway. "N-no boys, m’not." Her speech is slurred, Ben's hands are pressing her boobs against each other, and his thumbs brush her nipples once before moving away.

Distractedly Rey wonders what would happen if someone stumbles on them: him, a teacher holding his female student against the edge of the pool and playing with her naked breast. She doesn't even know if someone could see her: he's massive, his giant body surrounds her.

When he speaks again, his breath caresses her ear: "No boys, huh? So you lil' classmate was really trying to help you then." It's a taunt, his voice is deceitfully playful. But his not-so-gentle pinches on her nipples make her gasp, and the message is clear: he doesn't believe her.

One of his hand leaves her breast, giving Rey a well-deserved respite. It slides down her back and stirs against her butt, and her teacher is moving around a little. His other hand is still holding her boob, his fingers rolling her nipple. "That's okay, sweetheart, you can be the teacher's pet.”

He uses one foot to force her to spread her legs under the water, and his hand creeps between her thighs. Pushing her swimsuit to the side, exposing her cunt to the water. And Rey is suddenly uncomfortable; she opens her mouth to protest when she feels his other hand clamping on her mouth. “Shh…”

Her moans are muffled by his huge palm. Something rigid and stiff slides between her thighs and rubs against her naked cunt. Every time her teacher pushes his hips against her ass, the thing thrusts on the entire length of her slit. Her swimsuit bottom slides back into place, but the hardness is already under the fabric. Safely tucked against her folds, invading the space, thrusting rhythmically.

An electric current runs through Rey's body, and her belly feels so warm. Something slick is gradually easing the shaft’s slide along her pussy.

Ben drops his head, and his mouth meets her delicate neck: he’s breathing hard against her skin. A low growl leaves his mouth every time his hips bump into her ass. Without any warning, he opens his mouth and bites her. Hard.

Rey whimpers quietly; tears are rolling down from her eyes to the enormous hand covering her mouth.

His free hand moves back to her breast, massaging her voluptuous boob: the combined sensations on her breast and her pussy are increasing the heat to a whole new level.

“Such a good girl, letting me play with your big titties” Because of the narrow space inside her swimsuit bottom, the huge shaft is repeatedly rubbing against her centre, the tip bumping against something very sensitive at the apex of her thighs.

Her whimpers are getting louder now, something is happening inside her body, and it feels very much like a wave threatening to engulf her. But she is powerless to resist, and she contracts her thighs around the shaft to increase the friction. Ben's grip on her breast becomes almost painful "Fuck, Rey, you love it. You love having your teacher's cock rubbing your pussy".

His thrusts are so hard, Rey is out of breath, and she crosses her feet to increase the tightness even more. The teacher's hand leaves her mouth and drops to her lower stomach: a few seconds later, his fingers are rubbing her swollen clit, and she barely hears Ben speaking: "Say it, Rey. Say you love having my dick inside your swimsuit."

Rey's feet are no longer touching the bottom of the pool. Ben's thrusts are pushing her whole body up, and when his fingers pinch her sensitive nub, Rey's whimpers, "Y-yes, I love it, professor." She feels the hardness twitching, and Ben is biting her neck again, and she loses herself amid the sensations. Deep inside, a thread snaps and her cunt spams violently against the stiff shaft. Her whole body is numb: she might be moaning or sobbing, but she's not exactly sure. It feels like something warm is filling her bottom, and Ben is whispering low praises, but once again, she’s barely conscious.

Finally, the dizziness dissipates: Rey is still against the edge of the pool, stuck between the wall and Ben's body. Her panties feel full, and her teacher's hand is gently massaging her over sensitized boob.

When he speaks again, his voice is pleased: “I think you need some extra lessons.”

**Author's Note:**

> No new update of Love Actually this week, I was in the mood for some filth. 
> 
> Might want to add another chapter later on.


End file.
